Is There Any Hope?
by Rarity Hash1
Summary: "Did I do something to you? Did I upset you? Why do you put me through so much pain? Why me? Why.."


A/N: Hi. This is my second story on this account. It's about a boy who has given up on life and decides on suicide as the way out. But will he coward out or be stopped? Read to find out!

PLEASE KEAVE REVIEWS! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW IT TURNED OUT! Also, I'm taking requests for fics. PM or go to my profile for details.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. This was a story if inspiration and hopefully a story to show how life of being bullied can be (from a hint of experience).

Enjoy

* * *

Nothing I can do can ever be good. I always try and try but it is [i]never[/i] good enough. I'm always put down, ridiculed, made fun of, hurt, beat, anything you think of has happened to me..besides being killed.

Not that I'd unwelcome that right now. Hell, my life was bad enough as it is, I'd welcome it. I had no friends. Nobody likes me. My parents hate me. They ever got me my own Pokemon. I truly had a bad life.

Incase you're wondering, I'm Kyle and I'm 13. I live in Fortree City. I'd lived their my whole life. Despite all the horrible things that have happened to me and been done to me, I continue to think that maybe, just maybe, I'll get an escape. An escape to a better life. But that was just a fantasy of mine..heck it was a big one.

Today is my birthday. As I said, I'm 13 now. But nobody cares. I didn't get one 'Happy Birthday Kyle!' from my parents. I'd expected it that nobody from school would say it since I had no friends.. But I would have liked a happy birthday from my parents.

But I never got one. And that was the final straw. 'I'm done with trying,' I thought to myself, 'all I do is show gratitude to them, try my best even with all the stuff they put me through. Why should I continue to live? I might as well feed myself to the Mightyena..' which sparked an idea in my mind.

I'm going to kill myself. I have no reason to live. Nobody appreciates me. So why should I continue to be a burden to them? I'll just get out of their hair.

I prepared a note for my parents (like they'd ever read it though) which read:

[i]Dear mom and dad,

By now it's too late. You don't like me and don't want me. Nobody at school likes me. All I ever get is crap from everybody and for what reason? What have I done to deserve it?

Did I do something to you? Did I get upset you? Did I do something to break apart you family before I was born? Why me? Why..

This is good bye for ever. Don't bother coming to looking for me. By the time you read this (if you actually do) it'll be too late.

I'm tired of living this life. I'm just going to end it. If for some miraculous reason you decide to come and find me, Which I doubt you will, I'll be on Route 120. Whether I'm dead or alive depends on how Pokemon react to me being in their territory.

So good bye. I hope you feel great about yourselves. You'll have to live with the fact that you were the reason for your only sons death.

Xoxo,

Kyle[/i]

And with that, I attached the note to a magnet and put it on the fridge. I walked to the front door and took one last look at the life I was leaving. "Boy how I won't miss this.." I said out loud.

And I was off. I kept a steady pace as I climbed and descended the many ladders that gave the residents here a way into their homes. Once done with that last latter, I walked past the sign that said 'You are now leaving Fortree City! We hope you enjoyed your stay at out our luscious town and hope to see you soon!'

Turning around one more time, I took a final look at the city. I was finally going to be free. I was no longer going to have to deal with the constant pain of being hurt. This is my way out.

Certain I was going through with my 'plan' I guess you could say it was, I went straight into the heavily grassed area where wild Pokemon were prominent. I looked around and noticed a small tree and walked over to it and say down.

As I sat there, I thought of all the memories I had in my life. All be it, none were good, but t was still nice to just think of my life and what I could have done better. Maybe this will send a message to everyone in town. This is what bullying does to someone.

I felt my eyes get wet. I wasn't crying because I was going to end my life. No, it was way different than that. I was crying because this is my great escape. My only way into everlasting happiness known as heaven.

Tears were coming down in torrents. I felt my shoulder length hair get lightly damp as I got wet from my tears. Occasionally, I let out a small whimper (I guess you could say) which I'm sure would have attracted something to come end my suffering.

Which honestly is surprising. I looked at my watch and it said 2:30. It had been over an hour since I left and nothing had come by. Pokemon were by all means no rare thing here, Fortree actually has a Pokemon population problem. So why is it when I want to encounter one I can't?

I continued crying until the sun began to set. At around 6:30 when it was a bit darker, my savior appeared. "You know you're not supposed to be here boy. This is my territory," it began. I looked up and saw what it was.

An Absol. She (which was easy to tell by her feminine voice) looked absolutely amazing. Her white fur reflected beautifully in the suns setting rays while her darker face and tail had that little glint of darkness in them. They truly looked perfect together; sort of like a ying-yang thing.

"I know." I simply stated.

She gave me a quizzical look before saying, "Then why have you come here knowing if your fate? Anyone who steps foot on this territory dies; human or Pokemon. Nobody gets special treatment from me." she said matter-of-factly.

I contemplated on telling her my whole story. But what was he point? Why be a burden to her too? "Because my life has been nothing but pain and misery. I'm tired of the pain and I want to end it. So please.. Just end my life right here. Please kill me!" I begged.

I noticed this threw her back a little at my begging for death. She had this look of 'Is this human crazy?!' on her face. "So.. You want to die? Tell me boy, how old are you?" she asked as she say down.

God dang it, I just want to die. Why is this happening? I want the pain to end, I want to feel her rip me to pieces and slash my neck open. I would only feel that pain temporarily and in the end it would be so much better; not only for myself but everyone else I knew.

"I'm 13, why do you care?" I asked bluntly.

"You're 13 and want death?" She asked. I nodded and she asked herself, "How could anyone be so upset as to want to die and also be at such a young age? Come here boy, sit next to me. We're going to talk for a while. If after we talk you still want death, I will grant you it. But not until you hear me out. Got it?" she said.

I got up and sat next to her. She began asking questions rather quickly, "What's your name? How long have you been like this? What has driven you like this?" she asked in a flurry of questions. I shushed her, while not trying to be rude, to answer her questions.

"My name is Kyle. I'm 13 as I told you. I live in Fortree, the city right over there," I pointed to it. She nodded and looked back at me, giving me the signal to continue. I inhaled and continued, "I have been like this my whole life. Miserable I mean.

I guess I truly noticed how miserable I was when I turned.. Eight I want to say. That was the age when I really thought about my life. None of it was good. Around two years ago it gradually got worse. Then about six months ago is when I wanted death more and more. And that's why I'm here." I explained.

She nodded and thought to herself for a minute. I could feel my eyes starting to swell with tears but I didn't want to lose them now, at least not with her. She was the only one who has, and probably ever will, show compassion to me. I had to act a little strong in front of her.

After a moment she asked, "Tell me. What was so bad about your life back in Fortree? What happened to you there?"

I sighed, knowing this would come up. I looked her in the eyes and said, "You may as well take a seat, this may take a while." she nodded and sat down rather close to me.

"Where do I begin.. I guess the earliest memory would be of me when I was about five years old. I remember sitting on our couch and watching T.V., not having a problem in the world. What five year old should?

Well when I stood up, I accidentally knocked over a glass and it broke. My dad came in and was yelling at me, saying I'm a klutz, I should have been watching what I was doing. He called me a stupid kid and a retard, saying this isn't how his kid should act."

I felt the tears running down my cheeks. There was no more hiding it. "After he finished scolding me for an accident, he struck me across my face for trying to say I was sorry." I said. "His ring left a scar of my face from how hard he struck me. Here, take a look." I said. She nodded as I showed her.

"How.. How could anyone hit such a young child? And hit them hard enough to leave a scar? If I ever saw that I would lose it.." she rambled as I saw her eyes look a little wet.

I could tell she was sad, not because of what she was saying, but because of what I went through. And by this point I was full out crying. I didn't care anymore. I had pent up sadness that needed to be released.

As my crying slowly stopped, I noticed she was rubbing her head against my chest in an effort to show how sorry she was for my life. She kept repeating things like 'I'm so sorry Kyle!' and 'How could anyone hurt someone like you?'

Wait.. Was she showing me kindness? "What'd you say?" I asked her. She looked at me with a confused look. "What do you mean 'Someone like you?'"

"You're a sweet boy. You seem smart and nothing appears to be wrong with you physically. I just don't understand how people could do that to you.." She trailed off. I looked her in the eyes and said,

"You really don't know how much that means to me. You really don't." I said as I brought her into a hug. She really was showing me kindness. Her, of all people, was showing me kindness. I was not good enough to know her.

"Don't say anything. Please. Just that one story broke me. I don't want to know anything else. Please Kyle." she cried. I nodded and continued to hug her.

After several minutes, I let go of her. She whimpered a little since I could visibly tell she was enjoying our embrace, as was I. "Absol," I began. She looked at me with water filled eyes. "do you have a name?"

"Yes. It's ShadowStar. But I prefer to be called Star." she told me. I nodded and told her one last thing.

"Abso-, Star I mean, I want to live.. Nobody has shown me any kindness before besides you. But I only want to live if you're beside me. I don't know about you but you're my only friend. Will you please come live with me?" I asked.

She pounced onto me as she exclaimed, "Ofcourse I will! I wouldn't ever leave you!" I couldn't help but shed tears of joy. I even saw her shedding tears of happiness too.

"Thank you Star.. If you're with me.. I'll take any pain.."

[center]FIN.. OR IS IT?[/center]

If you want me to continue to show what life is now like with Star, please tell me! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
